Fish Sandwich in a Fruits Basket
by skitzyinc
Summary: New elements to the same ol story, 3 chils from the western zodiac bump into the Juunishi, fun laughter and tuna salad to follow bon apetite RR PWEESE. What has people been saying about this lovely peice of literary wonderfullness? IvoryByrd has said Skit


"Gah, I can't believe we're going to some po-dunk town in JAPAN. Why couldn't've we gone to Germany?"

"Nicholas, if you didn't want to be here, why did you come?" asks a girl, staring at the scenic town out of the car window. Nicholas and another boy look at the girl.

"That's obvious, I couldn't leave you alone for all the lecherous Japanese boys to leer at. You need protectors like me and Zebediah here." Nicholas playfully elbows the quiet Zebediah.

The girl sighed, then looked agian out the window. "Oh look, we're at our new school!"

"AAAAAAHHHH, you stinkin' rat! You did that on purpose!"

"Baka Neko, how is it my fault that you clapped the erasers too hard and got caught in a cloud of chalk? You sure are bothersome"

As Yuki and Kyo squabbled outside, Tohru comes walking through the door.

"You guys, thanks for helping me with cleaning duty." she said, with a smile on her face.

Yuki smiled back," No Miss Honda, it's no problem at all."

Kyo just walks past "Yeah, no biggie, c'mon we're gonna be late."

As Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were in class doing last minute note comparisons, Uo-chan and Hana-chan walk up. "Yo Tohru, you'd never guess what Hana here discovered."

"Yes, I picked up three new waves today."

A blank look passes over Yuki and Kyo while Tohru gets thoughtful.

"New waves...that means...we have new students?"

"Way to go Tohru, that's right." replied Uochan, laughing.

"Yes...but their waves are as complex and strange as those two." added Hana-chan, pointing at Kyo and Yuki, both with anime sweat drops on their heads. Kyo and Yuki look at each other and then back at Uo-chan.

"You mean, they're like us?" asks Kyo.

"Yes and no. They're alike but something is...unalike."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!'' yells Kyo, confused. Meanwhile, Yuki thinks to himself and says quietly, "There aren't anymore Sohmas that'd be able to attend here. I wonder what's going on.."

"Eh?" goes Tohru, looking at Yuki in confusion.

The class suddenly gets louder. "Well, looks like we'll be able to find out soon enough." puts in Uo-chan as the door opens and in walks the Teacher as well as two new students, one a boy with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes, with a wide smile on his face. To his right is a girl with hip length long orange hair, with black speckles. Though her eyes were averted Tohru noticed that her eyes were completely black, she glanced at Tohru and then quickly averts her eyes again.

"Eh? Her eyes are completly black like yours, Hana-chan." says Tohru, looking at Hana-chan. Hana just makes a noise of affirmation and looks at the two new students. "It is strange though Tohru, I felt THREE new waves, yet there are only two here. I wonder where the third one is."

Tohru doesn't answer, just looks back to the front of the class.

The Teacher claps her hands to get their attention. "Okay class, today we have two exchange students from America. They're here to learn the Japenese culture and to improve their Japanese. Please treat them kindly. Okay you two, go ahead and introduce yourselves."

The boy laughs to himself and strikes a pose, "HOLA! Me Llamo Nicholas Marison. I am 16, single, and studly and I hope you ladi-OW!" Nicholas puts a hand to his ribs, where he seemed to have been punched. But by who? Nobody saw anybody strike out.

"She's fast." said Kyo, Yuki nodded in agreement

Nicholas stands up straight and coughs to clear his throat, "Beg pardon, I'm Nick Marison, from Hell Minnesota. I'm 16, a Leo, and I'm great at theatre and sports. Oh, and I hate homework. Yeah, that's about it."

As everyone laughed, and several girls giggled about how cute he is, the teacher assigned him a seat. He walks and sits right behind Kyo. "Hey there, I'm Nick, nice to meet you." Nick holds out his hand.

Kyo looks at it in surprise and then takes his hand and shakes, "Um, Kyo, I guess back at ya." Nick laughed and replied "Well I hope so, we are kin."

"Eh?" went Kyo.

"Nothing nothing, hmmmmnn wake me up for lunch." and with that statement, Nick falls asleep much to the bemusement of Kyo and Yuki, who sits nearby.

"And now introduce yourself, miss." said the teacher and the class quieted, staring at the odd beauty.

Then some wit stands up, "Teacher, her hair is obviously dyed." and several other classmates yelled in agreement.

The girl twitched a little and the teacher replied "No no, I got a letter from several of her family doctors telling me that her hair is naturally like that due to some mixed up chromosomes or something like that." and with that the teacher urged the girl to speak.

"I-I'm Isodel Beatrice Marison, daughter of the head of Marison Hotel chain. I suppose I'm 15 years, 23 days and 18 seconds old, but seeing how seconds are fleeting I can't garantee that. Anyways, I'm some year old, a Pisces, and I enjoy such foods like pizza, hamburgers, and haggis. And...well...I'm good at creative writing but I'm horrible with sports. Except ballet. Is that even a sport?" Oddly enough, noticed Tohru, is that while she's talking with such a sweet voice, she has yet to meet anybodys eye but hers. Another oddity is that her voice sounds watery, as if it'd break at any moment.

"Alright Isodel, thats enough, sit down behind Tohru please." Isodel blushes a little and shyly shy? takes her seat.

"WOW you got TWO new students!"

"So loud, Momiji" shakily said Tohru, dropping the riceball she was eating.

Tohru, Uochan, Hanachan, Yuki, Momiji, Kyo, and Hatsuharu sat eating lunch on a blanket on the school grounds, seeing how it was a lovely sun-shiney day.

"So you have a new student? What's he like?" asked Yuki curiously.

"He's a strange character, so staid and quiet." replied Haru calmly, eating ginger pork."Odd thing is, when he introduced himself, he included his horoscope, The Bull. Not the bull like me though. The other one."

Everyone paused in thought, with exception of Momiji who was happily chomping his way thru carrot cake,"Yeah, now that I think about it, the two new ones in our class also included THEIR Greek Horoscope signs as well. We got a Leo and a Piscean. It's odd, though, the girl has strange orange and black hair, like a Koi fish or something. The Leo is a boy who has the same coloring as a lion." added in Uo-chan.

"Ooo, Ooo," eagerly added Momiji," Zeb-kuns hair is dark brown, but his eyes are red. Do cows have red eyes?"

"Not that I've seen. Brat." said Kyo as he took a bite of his onigiri.

"Look, there they are now.." interuppted Hana-chan calmly, pointing towards the grove of trees a few feet away.

And indeed they were there, Nick, Isodel, and Zedbediah.

"Gee," said Uo-chan,"Looks like they know each other well, and it seems they're chatting up a storm."

Everybody nodded and watched the animated talkers, even though they were out of hearings reach.

"Nick! I can't believe you! Flirting with those GIRLS, and talking to the CAT. They're gonna get suspicious. What if you're unaware and you bump into them!" scolded Isodel.

"My dear Isodel, I am never unaware of the ladies. Oh hohohoh." replied Nick laughingly. Zeb nodded in agreement, "He does pay attention to the females."

Isodel sighs, and then laughs. "I suppose you're right. but that STILL doesn't make it right!" added Isodel, getting peeved off again.

Nick places his hands gently on each side of Isodels face and brings her close,"Are you getting jelouse? It's okay, you're my only true love."

"Oh Nick...that's so sweet." and with those soft words, Isodel leans forward and does a open palm punch against Nicks chest, pushing his twelve inches back,"You're so full of it. Anyways, how's your class, Zebby?"

After a long pause, Zebediah pulls himself out of thought and replies," It's very interesting hearing the history of Japan from the Japanese side of things. And as for the two others, well, the black and white one seems quite favorable, and the yellow is very hyper, he reminds me of Virgo." After another long pause, Zeb turns around and points at Tohrus group," and they've been watching us for quite a while, should we be polite and introduce ourselves?"

"Eeep, they noticed us!" said Tohru nervously.

"Well, yeah, we ARE staring at them," replied Uo-chan and Yuki at the same time.

"Hmmmnnn...I wonder what they could possibly be talking about...their waves were changing the whole time. The brown one seems to be the most aware, when it comes to his surroundings."

and as Hana-chan said those words, Zeb and Nick place their arms around Isodels shoulders and walk with her back to the building, with Isodels haunting backglance making Tohru feel as if something important is going to happen.

Yuki was walking down the hallway with some papers needed for student government, and when he glanced out the window he was surprised.

Isodel was sitting on the ground drawing while behind her several seniors were playing a wikkid harsh game of soccer. One senior gave the ball a hard kick but it flew out of control, heading straight at Isodels head.

Dropping his papers, Yuki yelled, "Miss Morison, look out!" and threw himself at her to push her out of the way. Isodel, being brought back to reality looks up to see the ball coming at her at Mach Force 2839399...or something like that. Either way, the ball was fast, and Yuki pushed her out of the way...into the school pond. Unfortunatly for Yuki, he realized he accidently hugged her and he disappeared into a cloud of...well..cloudy poofyness. Don't look at me like that. Through the poofyness all Yuki saw as he transformed into mousey shape was a bright light and a scream.

"What? Who screamed?" and around the corner came Kyo, Tohru, Momiji and Haru, who were ready to head home.

"Isodel! Isodel what happened!" in rushed Nick and Zeb. Zeb, grabs Haru. "What in the HELL did you punks do to Isodel!"

"Who'd give a damn about that ice queen!" replied Haru, going black," Maybe she's getting what she had coming to her!"

"YOu li'l---mff" as much as Zeb would have loved to finish his sentence, he was suddenly muffled by Nick.

"Zeb, look over there." said Nick quietly. "Seems she was caught unaware."

Confused, everybody but Nick and Zeb looked at the pond. Well, N and Z were already looking. Duh There sat one entirly soaked rat and two fish, held together by a red thread. The rat looked at the fish entirely dumbfounded, and while the orange fish looked tearfully back...the black one just glared sullenly.

The black fish swims up to the shore where the rat sat, dragging the orange fish in tow. "Great, Rat-stink, way to freekin' save me."

Yuki scurried over to the very edge of the pond. "Miss Morison, is...is that really you?"

"Haaaiiii, Sohma-kun, it's me. I can't believe after ten years I was caught unawares again!" cried the orange fish, the black fish still glaring sullenly.

"But...but...how?"

"Surely you don't think only the Japenese Gods get ticked, do you?" asked Zeb.

"That's rather arrogant, why if any Gods are tempermental it's definatly the Greek Gods." agreed Nick, giving his hair a flick. "We're the Morison family, servants of the Greek Gods and at the same time cursed by them by having the spirits of the Western Zodiac in us. I'm Leo, the lion. Zeb here is the Bull, NOT the Ox. Sorry, spot. Spot? thought Haru and this lovely little lady is Isodel."

Everybody stared at the fish, still stunned until Tohru asked," Umn, I'm not familiar with the Western Zodiac, so...why is Isodel two fishes? She's just one person."

Both the fishes look up at her. "Yes, for the longest time that puzzled everybody, but then we figured out it made sense. The fish is the last house of the Zodiac and we are a sign of turmoil and change." said the orange fish.

"Still Waters Run Deep, and crap like that." added the Black fish.

"And so" continued the orange fish"a complex, often multiple, personality is associated with the fish. We can appear to be one way and think the exact opposite. So as we continue in a never ending cycle, we are still connected by the ties of fate. So..um.." the orange fish faltered.

The Black fish picked up the trail,"and so what I am is two different mindsets in one body. It's annoying as hell, but that's the way it goes."

Momiji piped in at that moment"But I saw Zeb-kun here bump into a girl, how come he didn't turn into a Bull?"

Zebediah decided to answer,"Ahh, you see, I suppose the Greek Gods were generous because we found out that if we work on it, we can control our change. Only if we're caught unaware do we change...and.."

"AND OUR LADY OF THE SEA LOST IT HAHAHA," interrupted Nick, laughing. Hissing when the Black Fish splashed water on him.

Zebediah broke back in," Isodel had the longest run without changing amongst us. Unfortunatly, although she is very determined she can get lost into her art. She's great at escapism, even if all she can go in is a circle."

Both black and orange fish just stared at Zebediah."Eeeehhh, Zeb-kun, that's harsh. We're just distracted. And...oops a minutes up!'

And another cloud poofed into the air, one grey, one blackand orange. "EEEEE don't look your pervert!" yelled Isodel, and everyone heard a slap within the cloud. Tohru, used to the progam, turned as the smoke settled. There in the pond, facing away from each other, was a red faced Isodel and Yuki, with a red handshaped mark on his face.

"I see, so she's a spotted fish," added Hatsuharu. Nick immediatly glared at him and Momiji.

"GENTLEMEN SHOULDN'T STARE" and Nick, in an amazing manuver only a cat could do, manage to twist them both around at the same time. I won't explain the manuver, to keep the male readers food inside the digestive system Kyo, gaze averted, threw Yuki his uniform, while Zeb took his black trench coat and draped it over Isodel, covering her slight form.

Quickly everyone dressed and agreed to go to Isodels house to discuss this further..

Okay everyone, that's all for now until I figure out what more to write, please be patient and if you must say bad things, make it CONSTRUCTIVE critiscism. I will not listen to flamers who have nothing better to do than hang out online making fun of people instead of going out and getting a job and becoming capable people in society. I'M TALKING TO YOU! Yeah you! YOU KNOW WHO!Yeah, bye.


End file.
